


Bear With Me

by ridingwaves



Series: Talk The Talk [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking and Entering, Cow or Pig, Crushes, Dialogue Heavy, Distracted Boy and Annoyed Boy, Dorks, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mystery, No one knows how that happened, Others - Freeform, Teddy Bears, Yeosang and Yunho are mentioned, accidental stealing, annoying friends, not at all actually, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingwaves/pseuds/ridingwaves
Summary: Breaking in to return an accidentally stolen doll: a short drabble





	Bear With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Almost completely dialogues. And not very long.

“I don’t see this happening.”

 

“Why are you such a pessimist?”

 

“It’s called being cautious, something you’ve probably never heard of.”

 

“I’m not insulted.”

 

“I know this and I am disgusted.”

 

“Stop being dramatic. Come on, it’s a simple plan.”

 

“That’s because it’s _not_ a plan. It’s a stupid idea with no escape routes and no backups. You basically just want to rush in headfirst and hope not to die.”

 

“You’re not completely wrong: the only point you’re missing is that I _know_ that this is going to work. Come on, stop being so scared. It might even be fun! Also, death is nowhere in the cards here, drama queen.”

 

“Uh-huh. As a person who has been an unfortunate acquaintance of yours for the past five years, I’ve learnt that nothing is impossible. You could easily lead us to death while going to a park down the street.”

 

“Shush, just trust me. I swear, we won’t die. And stop trying to sound smart. Besides, we’re going to have fun!”

“Right, because fun is the important part when we’re breaking into a store to replace a stuffed doll that you ‘accidentally’ stole—"

 

“Tone down the sarcasm kiddo, I can _hear_ the air quotes”

 

“—and I’m not _trying_ to sound smart, I just am.”

 

“Of course, I believe you. Now come on in.”

 

“How did you open the door so quick?!”

 

“Because while you were complaining, I was working.”

 

“Don’t be so smug. It’s not something to be proud of, you know.”

 

“Oh please, do not act as if you weren’t the one who taught me how to do this. Now, are you coming in?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“I don’t remember the store being this big. Do you think it expands at night?”

 

“Sure, and maybe it will trap kleptomaniacs inside so that the police can arrest them in the morning.”

 

“First of all, be realistic, that cannot happen—”

 

“Right, that’s the unreal part, okay.”

 

“—secondly, I’m not a kleptomaniac, stop saying that, I—oh look, I found the section!”

 

“Finally! I was sick of searching for cows.”

 

“It’s a pig, not a cow.”

 

“Right. Pig. Sure. Can we leave now?”

 

“Ye—oh look! Bears!”

 

“I refuse.”

 

“But look at it, it’s so cute!”

 

“Yeah, well, you can come when the shop opens. Alone. And then you can buy it.”

 

“I’m not going to buy it. I’m just…admiring it.”

 

“You can admire it in the morning. When you walk into the shop as a customer and not break in as a thief. Or an honest not-kleptomaniac. We’re lucky that the store has not installed cctv cameras yet, let’s not risk anything else please.”

 

“Ugh fine.”

 

“Stop pouting, that’s not going to make me stay.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“San.”

 

“Alright, fine!”

 

*

 

If a huge teddy bear ended up at San’s front door the next day, well, no one has to know how it got there. Jongho definitely does not know anything about it.

 

(Yunho’s smirks and Yeosang’s (supposedly) innocent comments are aggravating and unwelcome)

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
